CampBelieve It
by Elroy J
Summary: Temari and Shikamaru are both longing for their summer's love not yet knowing its each other due to distactions and wacky camper's will they ever be together? Or will the summer end without them being together,read the intro and find out what you think


**Greetings and salutations fanfictioners, this is my first story. So I wanted to make an impression on you all, ok first off I'm a horrible speller and our computer sucks no microsoft word but i wanted to write something to where each of Naruto fan's could poke fun at one another. Because every fan has this tendency to hate on one another's favorite character's. So I decided to take all my expierence's from camp, school, home and my friends expierence's to make this story. Now I'm only going to put up my introduction to see how you will be able to take my story so this way you get a feel for what you are in for. To start off I have a very sarcastic personality and could care less for what you have to say so "please" leave comments that way I know you actually read the intro Also I'm a huge [Temari and Shikamaru] fan so my story had to be about them... so I'll try to do my best to upset you all. But like I said if I'm the most hated person on fan fiction i will continue to to put out story that pop into my head and that's the work of a true artist! So take offense to my story, once again I'm very sarcastic and speak my mind so enjoy and leave comments so that I may improve on my writing, thanks...**

**Now how do I start this, oh yeah! character's starring in this story we have...**

**:[Temari]**

**:[Shikamaru Nara]**

**:[Ino Yamanaka]**

**Is our head bitch in charge, the rich snob that everyone loves to hates**

**:[Sakura Haruno]**

**Is Ino's right hand lacky and Ino's fashion consultant.**

**:[Hinata Hyuga]**

**Is Ino's her left hand lackey, her eyes and ears. If you are wondering hinata is popular in my story and full of life. The complete opposite of her normal character...**

**:[TenTen]**

**Ugh.. Tenten, is our lesbian, and has a thing for [ ] and can't stand Neji because he talks to much and tends to gossip about other campers.**

**:[Weird sea monster girl who destroyed the boats?]**

**Aka "stinky fish girl" or "fish and chips" Is our character that is going through puberty at camp due to her unsightly body order she tends to get picked on by the other campers and is ignored by the consulars due to the fact that she has scales and gills they think it's a cry for attention...**

**:[Haku] aka "Kuhara****"**

**Is our transsexual... and the encouraging camper.  
unfortunately due to her looks leaves her open to all camper's**

**:[Tayuya ]**

**Is our band nerd, but as you all know, tayuya was killed or knocked out badly by temari but tayuya is one of my favorites so, she temari's best friend in camp.  
She just so happend to steped onto "camp believe it's" bus versus the band camp bus**

**:[Yakumo]**

**I'm sure you are wondering why in the fuck I put this crazy bitch in my story, well I loved her determination to kill... But Yakumo is a crazed our camper, bent on killing anyone who crosses her the wrong way, the thing is she's not supposed to be at this camp but the rehab faculty across the lake, but she take a liking to art's and crafts and :[Kin] from the chunin exam, lets just say she just want make it through the story!**

**:[Choji Akimichi]**

**Ok, Choji is our fat kid at camp yeah, I know why him... but come on it's so convenient but anyways choji jumped on the bus to "camp believe it" because of the activity's, heat and lack of food at fat camp!**

**:[Shino Aburame]****  
Ok, shino is our local pot head... he ends up having bug bites through the whole story unfortunately shino's weird attraction to insects makes him sniff the repellent instead of using it, why I don't know but he does!**

**:[Rock Lee]  
Lee in the series to me is a complete loser and I have not seen him matched up with anyone, I mean come on you know sakura hates him... but in my story Lee is considered to be the good looking guy everyone loves him exspeacilly Sakura, but he hates her because she's a follower versus the leader Ino is...**

**:[Garra]  
Is considered our camp emo... It can't get any plainer than that but in my story he fell down and scraped his forehead and to everyone it looks like it says "eggs" instead of love yea i had to think of something totally random to put on his head...**

**:[Sasuke Uchiha]  
Is our camp homo other than Tenten, but he does not start off that way sasuke comes to camp longing for love but Begin's to notice he has these urges and fantasy's about the other men at camp... through the summer he begins find out how he gay... and you want believe who finds out his secret first!  
But to just add this tid bit I hate sasuke not just because he's a bitch and a jealous little baby but because he left sakura on that bench you don't just knock her unconscious and run off you jerk...**

**:[Naruto Uzumaki] Every ones favorite knucklehead ninja... well not in my story. Naruto is like how he always is, a pain in the ass and always in someones business... But that's not really explaining how he is naruto suffers from ADHD and ADD I know this because its obvious!  
naruto longs to become a camp consular and want let anyone tell him otherwise.**

**:[Neji Hyuga]  
Is our camp gossip... I feel Neji talks too damn much and always has a speech before battle so this works to his favor. Since Neji is less popular than his cousin Hinata at camp he feels that this is his only way to make an impression on anyone.**

**:[Kankuro]  
Is our camp thespian... ugh! a theater major duh!  
kankuro has a problem with his retarded hand so he covers it up with his trusty sock puppet "Rupert crow"**

**:[Sai]  
Is our camp artist he's pretty much stays to himself drawing and focusing on improving his skills until he notices Yakumo...**

**:[Kiba Inuzuka]  
Is our camp Paris Hilton I cant explain it more than that you just have to read...**

**:[Iruka]  
Our head camp consular for everyone**

**:[Tsunade]  
Is the head consular for the girls**

**:[Jiriyah]  
Is the head consular for the boys**

**And...**

**:[Zabuza Momochi]  
As Haku's Father**


End file.
